


Let's Go

by Tigre5s



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigre5s/pseuds/Tigre5s
Summary: So I have this Head Cannon that Raphael fucks to fight music. This...is a result of that . IMPLIED Smut below the cut.





	Let's Go

“Man, this game is rigged. There is no way you beat me 10 times straight. I’ve been practicing,” the youngest turtle complained.

“Obviously, not enough, young padawan,” you gloat flipping the orange tails of his mask over his head.

He pushed them back and poked you in retaliation. You laughed and dodged out of his reach.

“Yeah, well Y/N would never beat me that bad,” Raphael chimed in as he headed for the kitchen.

“Oh, really,” you said turning a raised eyebrow in his direction.

“Yea,” he paused at the fridge and looked down at you with a smirk,”Really.”

You smiled mischievously up at him from the couch. That smirk drove you crazy. That ninja drove you crazy. You didn’t know what made him special from his brothers but you loved the playful aggression that always seemed to bubble up whenever you two were close.

“Listen Red, you may have me beat in the dojo but you can’t handle me on the sticks,” you boast.

“Oh I got a stick you can’t handle,”Raph says under his breath with his back turned.

“What was that?” You asked.

“I said, who says I can’t?”

“The leaderboards,” you reply pointing to the list of high scores of which your name was next to the top three.

The red ninja laughed,” Yeah, well that’s cuz you ain’t played against me.”

“You want some?” You said turning to kneel over the back of the couch unwittingly exposing a considerable amount of cleavage, “Come get some,” you challenged, squeezing the joystick in your hand, anxious for a match.

He licked then bit his lower lip eyeing your hands and skillfully avoiding staring at the exposed swell of cocoa flesh. He shook his head and shrugged looking back in the fridge, trying not to let you get to him.

“Chill, tiny,” Raph warned, “You gonna get hurt messin with me.”

You hated that nickname, you were happy being fluffy and refused to be diminished by the fact. “I am NOT tiny. If you were human I’d be at least half your size.” You argued, now actually getting a bit annoyed.

He smiled then at having visibly gotten you riled up, “Well, guess what I ain’t human and you’re still tiny.”

You were done listening to him talk shit. “Let’s go, then. We’ll see who’s tiny when you’re holding this big ‘L’,” you challenged.

Raph took a deep breath drawing himself up to his full height. He cracked his neck and looked at you over his shoulder. That look had you pressing your thighs together unconsciously despite your agitation. He stalked up to the couch and held his hand out to Mikey for a controller. Mikey handed his over and grabbed a wired one.

“Lets go,” the red ninja said eyes never leaving yours.

“Um….I’m gonna go,” Mikey said slowly starting to stand.

“Sit down, Mikey,” you and Raph chorused.

“Ok…” Mikey said feeling uncomfortable with the amount of tension in the air. “I’m gonna start the game then?”

“Yeah,” Raph said still looking at you, “Do that.”

“I’m bout to fuck a ninja up,” you taunt through clenched teeth then sink back into your seat just before the final tone to start the race sounds.

The race is close and you’re in the lead at the start of the final lap.

“Can you taste that Raphael?”

“What?” he asks distracted with trying to overtake you.

“The salt of defeat,” you clarify skidding around another turn, narrowly dodging Mikey’s trap.

“Nah the only thing imma be tasting is victory,” he laughs knocking you out of the lead with a shell.

Luckily you snagged a star the very next second, “Only if victory taste like this pussy, ninja!!!”

Mikey was so stunned at your response he just stared at you. Then he watched his brothers expression change from pissed to predatory as he tossed the controller on the couch. The youngest turtle mumbled something about going to see what Donnie was up to as he fled the room.

You were too busy celebrating to notice. “Ha!!! In yo face, Red!” You exclaim. Your thick thighs and hips on full display in your nightshirt and panties as you shake your booty in a victory dance in front of the TV. You turned to face him and gloat some more but when you finally took in his expression you froze.

He pushed the couch out of the way as easily as one closes a door.

The heat in his stare was inflammatory you thought your panties would catch fire right then but you couldn’t let him have it that easy.

“Ya know, Y/N , if ya like handlin sticks there’s a game in my room I really wanna show ya.”

“I only play games on a certain difficulty,” you say making a break for the hallway and the safety of your room.

Raph catches you midway down the hall turning you to face him and scooping you up onto his hips. “Well this game can only be played on hard.”

You moan grinding against his plastron. His tongue invades your mouth staking claim anywhere it can reach. Before you know it he’s locking his door and tossing you on his bed. He turns on the stereo, Lil’ Jon blares through the speakers.

“So they can’t hear ya scream,” he answers your bewildered expression.


End file.
